Restarting Life
by Locks.and.Keys
Summary: Satsuki Yuki was in a car crash, and her parents died. She hates tennis and tennis players with a passion because that is why her parents died. Can the players at the U-17 camp convince her to play tennis again?
1. Prologue : Crash!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but any OC's I create.

* * *

Prologue: Crash!

Satsuki Yuki sat in the back seat of her father's car, as she was driven to the tennis tournament. Her parents were in the front seat. Another driver, talking on their phone, wasn't paying attention to anything besides what the other speaker was saying. It all happened too quickly. The impact, the pain, the darkness. Yuki heard voices that were not her parents. They were all talking about her, but why? _Did they just say...?_

**Doctor's POV**

It really was too bad. The girl's parents didn't survive. She wasn't old enough to live on her own. Hopefully, she has some relatives, that she can stay with. Poor thing, only a freshmen in middle school, but already orphaned because of a driver talking on their phone.


	2. Chapter 1: Blurred

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's I create.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Blurred

**Yuki's POV**

The world is dark. There is no more meaning to my life. I lost everything. My family is gone, I never really had any friends, and now I'm stuck in a hospital. Every day is just another blur. A blur of colors objects; I barely remember anything. The doctors come in everyday and try to get me to respond, but I can't. I feel like everything is so distant. Even their voices, their touches, seem so far away. I can only feel darkness capturing me. I wake up after another nightmare of the accident. I see my family laying in their blood. I see the thing that caused it all. Me. I watch as my family dies again and again, and can only watch, but not intervene. I am useless, hopeless, and helpless. I see the tennis racket that I was holding. That's the problem. My loss was because of my love for tennis. I finally figured it out. When I wake up from this nightmare, I'll close off my heart. I cannot afford to become attached to anything now. I can't bear to have my heart break again.

**Doctor's POV**

It really is depressing, watching this girl everyday. Sometimes she seems less distant, but she never responds. We have tried to find her relatives, but she has none. It seems that she will have to go to an orphanage.


	3. Chapter 2 : Meetings and Reunions?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's I create.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings and Reunions? Kind of.

**Yuki's POV**

It's been six years since _that _incident. Six years since I closed off my feelings. Six years since I had any real friends. Because I'm now thirteen, the orphanage has decided to send me to school after the summer.

Look at those people without a care in the world. Two are wearing glasses and one of the glasses people has a notebook and pencil. Okaay...Scratch the first statement. The other glasses guy looks quite strict... But look at that guy with red hair.

"Nya!"

... Is that guy a cat? Or is it just me?

**Eiji's POV**

"Nya! Look at that girl! Is she staring at me? That's scary!"

"There's a 100% chance that she was staring at you."

"..."

**Yuki's POV**

Ah? It seems like they've noticed me. Well, time to make my escape.

**Fuji's POV (Fuji S.)**

"Saaa...Wonder what she was doing here."

"Mada mada dane, sempai-tachi."

**Yuki's POV**

Wait a minute...they had tennis rackets! I can't believe I actually let them notice me! This is bad... This is really really bad... The only people who I've been able to talk to who play tennis are... well... my childhood friends?

Not true! I don't remember my childhood well. The reason why (according to the doctors) is because I am blocking all the bad memories from my childhood.

* * *

-Back with the regulars-

**Tezuka's POV**

Was that Satsuki-san? I hadn't seen her since elementary school. Anyways, the team is slacking off!

"Yudan sezu ni ikou! Ten laps for everyone!"

"Hai, buchou!"

* * *

Japanese Translations for those who need it.

Nya - Sound a cat makes

Saaa...- kind of like hmmmm..., right?

Mada mada dane - You still have lots more to work on (or something along those lines)

Sempai-tachi - Upperclassmen (Sempai - upperclassman term of respect)

Yudan sezu ni ikou - Don't let your guard down

Hai - Yes

Buchou - Captain

Sorry about any out of character moments. :P

And...what about any other relationships with tennis players?

Please review!

~.Keys

**Wikipedia:** An orphanage is defined as "An Institution that houses children whose parents are deceased or whose whereabouts are unknown." 


	4. Chapter 3 : Meeting Rikkaidai

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's I create.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Rikkaidai

**Yuki's POV**

Great. After running away from those tennis players, I'm lost. Wonderful.

**Third Person POV**

She looked around for something or someone familiar, but there was nothing. However, another group of teenagers were walking in her direction.

**Yuki's POV**

Wait! I can ask those people for directions!

...

What the HECK!

Why does one guy have blue hair! That is **NOT** normal! No way is that normal! There is something wrong with this picture.

_Okay, calm down, Yuki._

Wait a minute! Don't I know that guy? Hmmmm... Oh yeah! He was my super gentlemanly neighbor!

_/Flashback/_

_Yuki had just moved to Kanagawa and had to unpack her miscellaneous stuff. While removing some of her boxes from the moving truck, she ran into a boy around her age.  
_

_"Are you alright?" the boy asked.  
_

_"Yeah. I'm Satsuki Yuki! And you are?"  
_

_"Yagyuu Hiroshi." (A/N It was pretty obvious if you ask me...)  
_

_"Well, I'm your new neighbor and I'm moving next door!"  
_

_"Nice to meet you."  
_

_/End Flashback/_

After that we didn't really interact though...

I wonder if he still remembers who I am?

Well, let's find out!

"Hey! Yagyuu-san!"

"Satsuki-san?" Yagyuu asks in surprise.

"Yep!"

"You know her?" - Niou

"Yeah. She was my neighbor, but we didn't really talk."

I then notice the tennis bags. Not more tennis players!

"So you play tennis?"

"Yes. We all do." Yagyuu gestures to the ENTIRE group.

Ugh. Why is it that everyone plays tennis? The horrible sport that I hate with a passion.

"I have to go! See you later!" I yell as I run off. _NOT!_

* * *

_Back with the Rikkaidai Regulars_

"... What just happened?"

"Satsuki Yuki. Age:14. Parents: deceased - died in car crash. Grandparents: unknown. Hei-"

"That's enough. We don't need her entire life story, geez."

"... *Pop!*"

"Puri."

"TARUNDORU!"

"This seems interesting..." (insert sadistic smile here)

* * *

Oh. Yeah. By the way, to reply to orb90's review... I haven't exactly figured out what school Yuki's going to and it's summer time because the U-17 camp is going on. Also, readers can and most likely will influence my decision on what school Yuki goes to, so review! I'll make a poll sometime or other...


End file.
